


let's get out of this town tonight

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Series: Quantico High [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, teen!AU, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let’s get out of here."</p><p>Aaron looks up at Emily with an arched eyebrow. He’s probably not as surprised as he should be that she said it. Something’s been off about her for weeks, ever since they’d submitted all of their college applications and he’s been very steadfastly not poking. Emily doesn’t do well when nagged, he’s learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get out of this town tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ***Technically the characters depicted in this fic are underage. If any sort of sexual implications out of the mouths or actions of those underage bother you, please back out now. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> imnotacoptodayhoney asked:Teen!Hotch/Emily "Let's get out of this town tonight. Nothing but dust in the shadows. Gone by morning light. Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found. Baby let's just get out of this town."

"Let’s get out of here."

Aaron looks up at Emily with an arched eyebrow. He’s probably not as surprised as he should be that she said it. Something’s been off about her for weeks, ever since they’d submitted all of their college applications and he’s been very steadfastly not poking. Emily doesn’t do well when nagged, he’s learned. 

"Where?"

She shrugs. “Don’t know. Don’t care. Just… away.”

"We’re kind of limited. It’s not like we can run away to Mexico or anything."

"Why not?"

"Be reasonable."

She huffs out a frustrated breath, but he’s having none of it. He’s all for working through problems with her, but he’s not quite ready to go as far as running away. He’s never been that type, not really. 

"I can’t be here."

He sets his pen down. Chemistry can wait. He’d been getting frustrated with it anyway, and Emily like this is infinitely more important. 

Because if he’s honest, he doesn’t know how they got here. He remembers glimpsing her in a couple of his classes, one of those girls who sits at the back and while she doesn’t necessarily contribute often, when she does it’s always terrifyingly insightful. She’s smart and pretty but it had taken running into her (literally) to finally meet her. After that, well. After that he only remembers this. Having her. 

"Let’s go skinny dipping."

He drops his chin into his hand, propping his elbow on his textbook. “In your pool?”

"Yeah."

"In February?"

She growls. “You are not helping.”

He stands, catches her hands because she’s been pacing. For a while. It’s not that he’s been ignoring her, it’s just that he definitely knows there’s nothing he can do until she’s ready. “I want to.”

"Then let’s go."

"Em. Why don’t you just talk to me?"

It takes a minute, a really grumpy minute where he tries not to lean forward and kiss away the wrinkle that forms on her brow. 

"I don’t want to go into politics."

He blinks. “Okay.”

"No. Like. I don’t."

"Okay."

"I want to go to Yale. In linguistics."

"Is there still time to apply?"

She bites her lip. “I already did.”

"So what’s this about? You’ve applied."

"No, you don’t get it. I have to go into politics."

"Why?"

She gives him this look and he rolls his eyes. “She doesn’t control you. You’re going to be eighteen in a month.”

"Like that makes a difference."

"It always makes a difference."

"Aaron-"

"Emily." He squeezes her hands in his. "You have to do what’s right for you. If that’s applying to Yale’s linguistics program, going there rather than-"

"Oxford."

“Oxford?!”

She huffs.

"Oxford. Then that’s what you need to do."

Her shoulders sag. “She’s going to hate me.”

"She’s not," he says, because he seriously believes it. The way he’s seen Emily interact with the Ambassador doesn’t speak to a lack of love on her mother’s part, more just not knowing how to deal with a daughter who quite obviously has some latent issues. Those are also things he doesn’t ask about, that he’ll let her come to him. 

"Yale is closer to Harvard than Oxford."

Now it’s his turn to roll his eyes. “Emily-“

"Harvard," she says with conviction, absently fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Harvard and Yale. We’ll be quite the power couple."

He gets his hands on her hips, tugs her in. “Yeah?”

"Yeah."


End file.
